


Мясо с кровью

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Полнолуние. Август тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Мясо с кровью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2013

Ночной лес дышал влагой. Бродяга нюхал воздух, стараясь в смешении запахов найти следы Луни. Всю ночь он удачно держался рядом с другом, вовремя уводил его от жилья и дорог, но под утро расслабился. И упустил.

Главное — не терять головы. Запах у оборотня приметный, и если сосредоточиться… 

Со стороны явственно потянуло свежей кровью. Рот сразу наполнился слюной, а перед глазами предстали куски парного мяса. Сочные, еще теплые, в которые так приятно вонзить зубы. Черт возьми, неужели все же не уберег?! Вместе с запахом крови он почуял и Луни. Там же. Сириус со всех ног бросился к нему.

С каждым прыжком запах крови становился все сильнее. Прижав уши от ужаса, Сириус мчался сквозь колючие кусты, не чувствуя под собой ног. Если он оплошал — Луни никогда его не простит. Но хуже всего — сам себя не простит, а это уже просто невыносимо. Хватит с него проклятого Нюнчика, больше он такой ошибки не допустит. Не должен допустить.

Он вбежал на поляну и едва успел отпрыгнуть от окровавленной волчьей пасти.

— Луни, стой, это я, Бродяга!

Тот помотал головой и вернулся к своему занятию, признав своего. В мокрой траве белел пушистый мех. Всего лишь заяц. Сириус засмеялся бы от облегчения, но, будучи собакой, это было сложно сделать.

Луни повернулся к нему и повел мордой, приглашая присоединиться к трапезе. Сириус подошел ближе и увидел, что тот оставил для него аппетитный кусочек.

* * *

— Значит, это был кролик… — тянет Ремус. 

Голый и обессиленный после трансформации, он плашмя лежит на траве и смотрит в рассветное небо.

— Заяц. Конечно, я не могу гарантировать, не так уж много ты от него оставил, но если судить по размерам, это все же был заяц.

— Я поймал и загрыз зайца… Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это впервые.

— Я впервые продолжаю чувствовать вкус этого проклятого зайца! — Ремус сплевывает на траву.

— Мне казалось, ты любишь мясо с кровью.

— Но не сырое! Так можно и вегетарианцем стать. У тебя шоколада не завалялось? Заесть бы этот чёртов вкус.

— Увы… 

— Надо завести привычку носить с собой шоколадки. — Ремус усмехается и закидывает руки за голову.

Стоило бы поскорее убраться отсюда, но Сириус понимает, что после трансформации Ремус слишком устал. Его глаза прикрыты, длинные, влажные ресницы чуть подрагивают. Кожа у него бледная — Ремус редко бывает на солнце, предпочитая подолгу сидеть взаперти со своими книгами. Сириус ложится рядом и ласкает взглядом красивое крепкое тело. Тело, за которым скрывается звериная мощь и сила. Он смотрит на лицо Ремуса, и цепляется взглядом за губы. Яркие, красные — чудится, что они испачканы кровью.

— Возможно, у меня есть то, что заставит тебя забыть отвратительный вкус, — тихо говорит Сириус и наклоняется над Ремусом.

Тот приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на него лукаво и выжидающе. 

Сириус целует его в губы. Сначала легко, словно осторожничая, обводит их языком, потом углубляет поцелуй.

— Врешь ведь, нет никакого вкуса зайца, — хмыкает Сириус, когда наконец отрывается от Ремуса. 

— Ты тоже его жрал, вот и не видишь разницы.

— Тогда у меня есть другая идея… 

Сириус снова наклоняется к нему, ведет губами по шее, груди, животу. Медленно. Ремус начинает дышать чаще, но почти не шевелится, позволяя творить все, что Сириус хочет. Он осторожно прихватывает зубами набухшие соски, кожу на выступающих ребрах, на напрягшемся животе. Спускается все ниже, пока не касается губами слегка возбужденного члена. Тот дергается и сильнее наливается кровью. Как тут устоять? Сириус вбирает в рот влажную головку, щекочет ее языком.

Это безумство. Есть что-то неприличное, а потому возбуждающее в том, что он сосет член Ремуса прямо посреди просыпающегося леса. Где-то совсем недалеко по трассе проносятся машины, а он вот тут… Сириус позволяет члену скользнуть в горло глубже. Ремус стонет и цепляется пальцами за траву. Мускулы напряжены, будто он переживает еще одну трансформацию, но на этот раз куда более приятную. 

Сириус и сам возбужден; прижавшись к ноге Ремуса, он слегка трется о нее членом. 

И сосет, вылизывает, глотает, совершенно теряя связь с реальностью.

* * *

Расслабленные и уставшие, они лежали в обнимку, накрывшись мантией Сириуса. Почему-то именно секс лучше всего позволял Ремусу прийти в себя после трансформации. Его лицо разгладилось, глаза блестели, и ни о каких зайцах он больше не заговаривал. Сириус устроил голову на его плече, болтал о каких-то пустяках и старался не думать, что там, за кромкой леса, их ждет война. Сейчас они могут позволить себе немного отдохнуть, побыть рядом и поверить, что все будет хорошо. В конце концов, война закончится, а они так и останутся вместе. Навсегда.


End file.
